I Will Find You
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Hidden behind a wall. The gun tightly held by his pale hands. The trigger ready to be pulled. Sweat runs down his face as he gains the courage to enter in that room, as he waits for the right moment to act...
1. Prologue

**I will find you**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

Hidden behind a wall

The gun tightly held by his pale hands

The trigger ready to be pulled

Sweat runs down his face as he gains the courage to enter in that room, as he waits for the right moment to act...

The screams and begs of his angel, of his beloved, echoes through his ears painfully. How badly he wants to go in there but he must be patient. One wrong step and both of them could end up dead, and then all of his plan would have been in vain.

He knows that _he_ is and has touched her in unforgivable ways, he just wants to go in there, kill that bastard and comfort Raf in his arms, never letting her go.

He had promised he would find her and he finally has, the moment has arrived.

Raf begs _him_ to end with her life once and for all, to end with all the torture she has gone through during all these months. Sulfus knows that she is crying as she says this, he can hear her broken, weak voice...

He hears a laugh, a cruel laugh and then another gun ready to be used. He hears _him_ telling her that her wish will come true. The moment to act has arrived.

The devil kicks the door open with his feet and points the gun in his hand towards the bastard...

**A/N: A new story will begin but it will only happen when I finish The Waterfall's Nymph, that's my priority story right now. However I couldn't help but write already the prologue of the story. I hope it has got you curious!**


	2. Mysterious Disappearence

**I Will Find You**

**Chapter 1 – Mysterious Disappearance**

An angel well known to us just couldn't calm down...she was always sighing, she was always sad but also anxious at the same time...maybe it would be better if she left to go catch some air...

Raf got up from her bed after she was done packing up and walked downstairs, she opened the door of the house's entrance to go out but not before warning her mother "Mom! I'm going to catch some air, I will be right back!"

"Alright my angel but don't take too much time, you must rest, tomorrow begins the third year of the stage!"

"Yes mom, I know!" said Raf as she left and then closes the door _'How could I forget...tomorrow I will see him again...' _yes our Angel was too anxious for tomorrow, she would see Sulfus again, her love, her first and only love...and also rival and a Devil...yes it was impossible forgetting such a thing...they were completely different...but on the last year they had promised each other that as soon as this year was over, that they would go through the Path of Metamorphosis together...but she couldn't forget that besides their decision, until that moment arrived, their love was and would always be forbidden...

She sighed and then there was also the uncertainty that they would be able to go through the path, they didn't know what was waiting for them inside the path, according to what Tyco had told them all it was a horrible experience and also very hard to face...each test was even harder than the last one...

She was scared...she wanted to be with Sulfus forever, she loved him madly! But what if they failed? They would be unhappy for all eternity! And then...lately her seventh sense just wouldn't leave her alone...it was like it was trying to warn her from some danger, but what? She was in Angie Town! There were only Angels in that city, Angels that would never hurt anyone...maybe a new danger was awaiting for her in the new year about to begin...she didn't know but she didn't even want to think about it...

Maybe she should return home, tonight was cold...or maybe it was just her impression...she put her hands around her arms, and then shivers...right maybe she should return home...

She was about to do it when she suddenly heard steps...

~*.*~*.*~

"Raf!" he yelled suddenly, sitting up on the bed, sweating like he never had...that dream...well he should call it nightmare! Right it was a real nightmare! And it looked so real...he put his pale hand on his head and wiped away the sweat from his forehead, he sighed...and then looked outside the window of his bedroom...

Suddenly he felt a big pain on his heart, so strong that forced him to put a hand on his chest, his amber eyes widened because of the pain, he tried to hold back a scream and then tried to breathe again. What was just that?! First the dream with Raf and then this pain in his heart What was happening...

"Raf...I hope you're alright..." he murmured, that nightmare...had scared him a lot...it was like he was in Raf's body, he saw everything through her eyes...including a dark and sinister figure moving towards himself...then all he felt was the hands of the figure surrounding his body and his mouth...and then he woke up...

He allowed himself to fall back again into the bed...it must have been just a dream...yes it was only a dream..._'It was only a dream Sulfus...nothing else...tomorrow you will see her again and all your worries will disappear...'_ he thought...and then tried to go back to sleep...

~*.*~*.*~

"Where is Raf?" asked Miki, she was already nearby the portal that would bring her to Earth together with Dolce and Urie...but there was a person missing, their best friend, Raf was missing...it was usual from her to arrive that late, maybe sometimes she arrived late but not this much! It was already arriving their turn to go through the portal and there was no sight of the blonde Angel!

"I don't know, this morning I went to her house to come with her to there but her mother was the one who answered at the door, she was very worried, she believed she had left home earlier but when I told her she hadn't been with us yet...who knows where she is..." murmured Urie, she was worried about her friend as well...

"What if she had something urgent to do on Earth and went there first?" asked Dolce

"Of course not, why would she do such a thing and without even telling us!" exclaimed Urie

"You are right but why don't we ask the guardian? Maybe he knows something" said Miki, the other Angels agreed and because their turn had arrived, they walked towards the guardian "Sorry but have you seen Raf go through the portal earlier this morning?"

"Raf? Mmmm...no I'm sorry but I haven't seen her" said the guardian

"Thanks..." murmured the Angel...they didn't want to do it but they were already late...and so they jumped in the portal and went down to Earth...without their friend...

~*.*~*.*~

"Where is blondie?" asked Kabale when she saw the three Angels...without Raf

"We don't know, she didn't show up this morning at the portal..." answered Dolce

"Maybe she got tired of you all and decided to come on her own!" joked Cabiria which made the other Devils laugh...well at least it made Gas and Kabale to laugh but Sulfus...nothing...

"What are you talking about?! She would never do such a thing!" yelled Dolce, with indignity

"Leave her Dolce, don't listen to her" said Urie as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder "Let's go to Professor Arkhan, maybe he knows something" both nodded and entered in the school...

'_For the horns of the Devils...don't tell me that my dream was real...!' _thought Sulfus

TBC...


	3. The Promise

**I Will Find You**

**Chapter 2 - The Promise**

Urie, Dolce and Miki didn't waste time in going to warn Professour Arkhan that they couldn't find Raf, asking him then if he knew anything about the young angel's whereabouts.

"No girls, I don't know anything about Raf...but it's really odd...it's not an usual thing of her to leave Angie Town without at least warn one of you, let alone her parents..."

"I spoke with her mother before we came here but she said that she thought Raf had left home earlier to meet us" said Urie, Arkhan touched his long white bearb...this was becoming odder...however he didn't want to scare his students...

"Well don't worry about that girls, go back to your humans, I'm sure Raf will show up and that she has got her own motives to not show up today" however not even he, himself, was sure of his own words...and of course they didn't convince the three angels as well...they were Raf's best friends...they knew, they sensed that something wasn't right...

~*.*~*.*~

Who didn't spend well the morning either was Sulfus...he too had a feeling that something happened to Raf, it wasn't just his seventh sense speaking up but also his heart...furthermore it was hard for him to forget that dream he had...he hadn't tell anybody, his friends would probably think that he was thinking too much about the 'blondie' and so he even dreamt with her already...on the other hand the angels wouldn't believe in him, simply because he is a devil and they would think he was joking...no...if he wanted really to find out what had happened to Raf and why she wasn't there, he had to do it by himself...the problem was that...

He didn't know where to start...

~*.*~*.*~

_A hand covered her mouth and the other arm wrapped itself around her waist, the young girl tried to scream and at the same time see who was doing it to her but whoever it was, it was strong, very strong...she managed to knee him in the stomach but barely had time to recover because something hit her head, knocking her unconscious...just then the attacker put the unmoving body of the young girl on his back and flew towards the Big Door..._

_"Now you're mine"_

~*.*~*.*~

He rose up from the bed scared, again he was sweating, again he was breathing hard...again that dream...well it wasn't really the same...it was more of a continuation of last night's dream...and this time he wasn't in Raf's body, this time it was like he was standing next to her but he couldn't move or do anything to stop what he had seen...again he couldn't figure out who had done that to Raf but he saw a halo and angel wings...but why would an angel do that...why would he kidnap Raf...?

Furthermore...after he had seen the figure disappear with Raf flying towards the Big Door...he had noticed something else...something that laid on the floor...something that had fallen during the small fight between Raf and the kidnapper...one of Raf's blue bracelets...covered in blood...

Sulfus put his hands on his head as he tried to calm down...he couldn't figure out the connection between him and all those dreams he has been having...but something he was sure...

It was driving him crazy...

Suddenly Gas entered in the bedroom and looked at him "Finally you woke up!"

Sulfus arched an eyebrow "Finally...?"

The devil nodded "Yes, finally, you have been sleeping for hours! You were sleeping deeply but you were moving a lot in your sleep, I tried to wake you up but no effect!" Sulfus looked at the alarm clock and saw that in fact his friend was right...he slept a lot! He only remembered that after last day was over, that he had walked over to his bedroom, laid in the bed and fall asleep, it should be at least 21.00 back there! Now it was almost 13.00!

He shook his head, continuing to refuse in telling anybody his dreams "And what news are there while I was asleep?"

"Bombastic! Raf hasn't show up yet and the old man is talking with two angel-cops! They were here early in the morning and just returned, they had something inside a transparent bag!" Sulfus amber eyes widened...something inside a transparent bag? Without hesitating any second more, he threw out the blanket that covered him and run out of the room, completely ignoring Gas.

He arrived to the Reunion's room where he could hear Temptel's, Arkhan's and two other voices, probably belonged to those angel police Gas spoke about...carefully Sulfus opened the door and peeked in, he saw Arkhan with a sad look as he held in his hand a transparent bag the police had given to him...Sulfus couldn't help but widen his eyes once again when he figured out what was inside the bag...

Raf's blue bracelet covered in blood...

He laid against the wall and slid down to the floor with a hand on his head...what he had dreamt really happened...Raf was kidnapped...

Just then he heard the words told by one of the angel-cops

_"We have got all Angie Town cops searching through the whole city for her, if the guardian said that he didn't saw her going through the portal then that means that she must be inside the city. Until now however we don't have any trace of her...if in a few weeks there aren't more clues of her...then it's a lost case.."_

No...no they couldn't close the case like this, they had to find her! But then if they didn't find her...then...

"I will do it..." murmured the devil with a determinate look in his face "I will find you Raf...even if it's the last thing I will do..."

TBC...


	4. The Negotiator - Part 1

**I Will Find You**

**Chapter 3 – The Negotiator – Part 1**

The following weeks weren't easy for anyone, Urie, Miki and Dolce as soon as they found out that their friend was really missing and that had been kidnapped, they became really worried and feared for Raf's life...who could have done something like this...and why? They wanted to do something to help find their friend but Arkhan was very specific when he told that he didn't want any other angel involved in this simply because they didn't know with whom they were dealing with, he had already lost a student, and he wouldn't lose another one.

Things weren't easy for Sulfus either, besides feeling helplessly in the searches for his beloved, he keep having these dreams...whenever the angelic police appeared at the school, Sulfus would send Basilisk to the Reunion Room where he could record the whole conversation between Arkhan and the police. The simple reason of why it wasn't himself spying on the conversation, it was because outside the room always stood two guards so nobody would dare to enter into the room and interrupt.

The dreams, or should they be called visions, were always something that very soon would happen to Raf or that had already happened...and Sulfus suffered every time he had a vision...he was even already afraid of falling asleep! Yes, the great Sulfus who feared nothing and nobody was afraid of falling asleep...each vision was always horrible...he would always see the kidnapper doing dirty and horrible things to his angel...and the worse was that he never was able to see who was doing this!

The devil has managed however to print the map of Angie Town and whenever Basilisk showed him the recorded conversations, he would assign the places where the police had already looked...until...

"It can't be..." murmured the devil as he stared at the printed map, now covered with red ink of the pen he had been using to assign the places already searched...the problem was..."They have already look everywhere in the city...and they didn't find her...how is this possible..." he keep, something was missing in this...something was missing and that something was very important in the case...he had heard weeks ago that he guardian of the portal didn't see Raf pass through the portal anytime...then how come Raf wasn't found inside the city if she never went through the portal...? Unless...

"Unless she really went through it...but how nobody saw her..." he sighed, this was getting so confusing...he didn't know what else to do! But he couldn't give up, he had to find Raf no matter what...but how...without noticing, the devil began closing his eyes until he finally drifted to sleep...

"_L-Leave me alone..." whimpered the angel, her body, her face all covered with wounds, some with fresh blood, others with dried blood, her clothes were ripped, the pieces of her clothes were sprawled on the floor, she couldn't even cover her nearly naked body with her hands because they were tied behind her back..._

_A tanned hand grabbed the girl's wounded face and forced her teary blue eyes to look into his purple ones..."I can't leave you alone pretty angel..." his thumb run through her cheek "And you know why...?" tears run down her cheeks "Because you belong to me"_

_All that was heard next was a scream spreading through the air_

"NO!" Sulfus quickly jumped from his bed, damnit, damnit...these visions were driving him crazy...what could he do damnit?!

"Sulfus?"

The devil looked up and saw both his three friends standing near his bed with a worried look in their faces

"Are you alright, Sulfus?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine..."

"Then why the heck did you just screamed...?" asked Kabale

"I...I just had a nightmare, that's all..." answered the devil, still sweating from the vision he had just had..."What are you all doing here?"

"Well we were here to speak about what the angelic police just announced a few minutes ago..." murmured Cabiria

Sulfus widened his eyes slightly "What did they say...?"

"They closed the blondie's case" said Kabale "They didn't find any clues of her and so the case is closed, looks like Raf is lost"

The devil suddenly stood up from the bed, shocked...no, it couldn't be..."No, that can't be true!"

"It is the truth Sulfus, they closed the case!"

"No!" he then flew out of the window towards the courtyard of the Golden School, leaving his friends confused...very confused...

"What the hell is bugging him...?" asked Kabale

Cabiria sighed "Well...I'm afraid to say that looks like our friend Sulfus is really in love with Raf...and it wasn't just a simple spell..."

"I guess you are right..." murmured Kabale "That would explain how silent he has been in the last few weeks...it was like he was suffering inside, he wouldn't even participate in the insults to the angels!"

"Is there something we can do for him? He is our friend after all..." said Gas

"No, Gas, I don't we can do anything..." murmured Cabiria...

~*.*~*.*~

Sulfus run through the courtyard, angry, suffering...he keep running until he accidentally tripped on a rock which caused him to fall, however he immediately stood up on his knees...how could this happen...why...why were they giving up so easily in finding her...WHY?!

"Damnit...damnit..." he punched the floor hard...then Basilisk rose up from his arm and sneaked around until he was around his owner's shoulder and neck...he made a sound on Sulfus' ear..."You're right Basilisk...it's time to visit him...I never thought I would ever go back in that place...but I need to do this...for Raf...and for me..."

"It's time to pay a visit to the Negotiator..."

TBC...

I need a name for the negotiator! Basically he has the name personality and appearance as Rumplestilkin from Once Upon A Time! But I need a name for him!


	5. The Negotiator - Part 2

**Before we start I want to thank everyone for reviewing my story! It really makes me happy. A special thanks to those who shared their ideas for the name of the Negotiator, I've decided to pick up the name ****Yukari Fudo**** told me: Conroy.**

**Also if you're interested I've begun a new story of Angel's Friends based on the TV series I've recently fallen in love with: Once Upon A Time! Don't worry, it's not a copy of the series in AF version XD nothing like that, I just took some ideas from it and I'm making up my own story. Now on with the new chapter of THIS story!**

**I Will Find You**

**Chapter 4 – The Negotiator – Part 2**

Dang...there were too many people in the bar...how was he going to find Conroy in the middle of them all? It didn't matter...he just _had_ to find him no matter what...time was precious...every second, every minute counts...

Gladly nobody seemed to recognize him thanks to the cover and hood he was wearing, it covered all of his body, of course some men looked at him, finding suspicious but then just went back to his business...he sighs...nope, there was no sight of the negotiator...he would just have to ask someone discretely as possible...

He approached the barman who was cleaning a cup, sitting down he called the man. He raised his eyes and looked at the mysterious covered figure; he approached and leaned in closer.

"I need to find and talk to _him_..."

He didn't need to say Conroy's name...everyone in that place knew who he was, he was powerful and most people feared him...the barman widened his eyes and looked at the young devil in disbelief

"Do you know where in hell you're going to?! You're getting yourself into the wolf's den!"

Sulfus chuckled bitterly "I've dealt with him once...I can perfectly deal with him one more time. Now tell me where he is, I'm running out of time..."

The barman sighed and shook his head, and then he looked around to make sure nobody else heard him, he leaned in and whispered into the boy's ear "He is in that room but you better hurry up, I don't think he will stay here much longer"

The boy nodded and quickly left the seat. Walking through the many people inside the bar, the devil finally reached the door the barman had told him. He was about to turn the knob and open the door when suddenly the door opened by itself! He quickly recovered himself from the surprise and entered inside the room, it was completely dark, nothing could be seen and then just as fast as it opened, the door closed again...he heard the sound of a latch as if the door was being locked...he couldn't help but sweat a bit...

"Fear not, dearie" the voice echoed through the room but Sulfus didn't move from his place, he instead closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his eyes opened at the same time as his arm moved up and fast created a fire barrier as if blocking something and it actually did defended him...but it just couldn't be seen

"Stop playing games" demanded the boy, his voice icy glass..."I don't have time for this"

He heard a clap echoing through the room and suddenly light lit up in the room "I was just making sure you were still fast as the last time we saw each other"

Sulfus frowned "Like I said I don't have time for this and believe me, I wouldn't be here if-"

"If you weren't such a desperate soul, dearie, that's exactly what you are..." Conroy chuckled "Now take that ridiculous hood of your head..." the devil did as he was told but kept his hard expression, the man stood up from the chair where he was and walked slowly towards the boy..."Now...I've _heard_ about your girlfriend...poor little thing...so young and already suffering so much..."

"You know where she is and you know who has her..."

"Yes, indeed I know...the points here are:

You will need _magic_ to find her

and 2. Are you willing to pay the price...because you know...

All magic-"

"Comes with a price...I know...and yes I am willing to pay whatever the price is..."

"Now my question here is...will you really do it this time? Because if I clearly remember...the last time you came to me...you ended up giving me back what I gave you..."

Yes...it wasn't the first time he had gone ask help to Conray...the first time had been 2 years ago when he was beginning to fall in love with Raf and was sure that all she felt for him as hatred...so he came to Conray, who all he asked was a piece of his and her hair, once the devil had managed to do it, the powerful man created a potion that once drunk would make the devil forget all about those feelings he had for the angel, he would just not feel love anymore...but in the same moment he had decided to drink it, the angel had confessed her true feelings towards him and the devil ended up returning the potion to Conray's hand...

Forgetting that moment of the past, Sulfus came back to reality "I was a kid back in that time...I'm no longer the same..."

"Love can change people, dearie...now...let's get to business." In the man's hands suddenly appeared two things, a piece of old paper and a crystal "This paper is nothing more than the city's map, you will need it to find your angel...and this crystal will help you locate her, all you have to do is to put inside of it something that belongs to her and the crystal will mark on the map the place where she is."

"Who has her...?"

Conray chuckled "Now...don't tell me you don't have anyone in mind"

"If I had a single idea I wouldn't ask you..."

"Now, now, calm down your nerves, it won't lead you anywhere...I will give you a clue, perhaps it might light up your mind..." he paced around the boy "It's someone...who has been obsessed with her for a long time...someone who would do crazy things to have her..."

Sulfus' eyes widened at this...of course...now it made sense! The figure with angel wings! How come he had never thought of _him_?! "The stalker..." he had never known his name, all he knew was that he was some, as much surprising it could be, a psycho angel who was all crazy about Raf...he had tried to attack her once and force her to come with him but luckily he and her friends were there to avoid that from happening...that was the last time they had seen him...but the devil was far from imagining that he would come back

"Bingo, dearie...now...do we have a deal?"

"What's your price?"

Conray made a fake thinking face "Well, since you said you would pay _anything_ as long as I made sure she came back safe...I tell you what..."

Sulfus waited for him to continue, although he was seriously running out of time..."Just say it already!"

Conray chuckled "I want...

Your powers"

TBC...


	6. Safe

**I Will Find You**

**Chapter 5 - Safe**

"What's your price?"

Conray made a fake thinking face "Well, since you did say you would pay _anything_ as long as I made sure she came back safe...I tell you what..."

Sulfus waited for him to continue, although he was seriously running out of time..."Just say it already!"

Conray chuckled "I want...your powers"

The devil raised an eyebrow "My powers you say...?"

"That's what you heard, dearie." He passed around the room "Now but if you don't want to give up such precious thing to you, you can always keep trying to find your angel...but probably when you find her, it's going to be too late..."

"I said I was willing to pay whatever the price was...if this is what I have to do to save Raf, then so be it. Take my powers..."

The negotiator smiled and snapped his fingers. A red smoke surrounded the young devil, he barely could breathe and couldn't see anything else besides the red smoke, he shivered and tried to hold back a scream of pain when he felt his powers being taken from his body, he saw them leaving his body and going inside an open box on Conray's hand. As soon as the red smoke disappeared, Sulfus fell on the floor, feeling weak; his amber eyes moved towards Conray and then noticed the crystal and the map next to him...accompanied to something else wrapped inside an old beige cloth. Curious, the boy reached out his hand and picked up the object, unwrapped it and his amber eyed widened when he saw what was inside of it.

"A gun...?"

"Now you're just a human, Sulfus. Believe me when I say that if you really want to save your dear angel from that stalker, then you will need that gun for sure to defend yourself and her."

Perhaps it was now because he was human but for the very first time, Sulfus was feeling nervous...he had never used a gun before! He had always depended on his powers...it had never been needed to use a human weapon...but this is what he needed to save Raf...

"I need to go back to school and pick up something from her, to put inside the crystal..." murmured the boy "But the angels are for sure in her bedroom...it's going to be hard..."

Conray approached him and on his hand appeared something "No need to go back to school, dearie. I have this from her. Going back to school would have just been a loss of time." He showed what he had in his hand

"A piece of her hair...? How did you get it...?"

"I still have it from the other time you asked me help. I kept it with me, I thought it could be useful one day" he chuckled "Apparently it has" Sulfus found it really weird...could he have known that Raf would be kidnapped...? Conray was a tricky fox...he had powers that Sulfus himself didn't know and sometimes he liked to not know.

Sulfus took the piece of blonde hair and opened the crystal, putting the hair lock inside of it. He opened the map and balanced the crystal over it, which began immediately working, forcing Sulfus hand down to a place. The boy took a closer look at the place the crystal had signed...

"The old factory..."

"See? Now you can go to find your angel" Conray chuckled "I think I'm going to do another good action today and I'm going to send you there!"

Knowing he would accomplish his word, Sulfus immediately grabbed the old cloth with the gun inside of it before a purple smoke surrounded him...then there was no trace of him...

~*.*~*.*~

When the teenager opened his eyes again he found himself standing in front of the old factory...holding the gun tightly in his hands, the boy took a deep breath before he went inside, walking slowly so he wouldn't catch the attention of the stalker...

Walking through the dusty and dark halls of the factory, the boy paid attention to every room, hoping he could find a clue of Raf...and suddenly he heard it! A whimper...

Feeling his muscles tense, Sulfus began walking faster and yet trying to be silent at the same time, he had a feeling that the whimper belonged to his angel, he was sure of it!

_"Just shut up already! I'm tired of your whimpers!" _he heard something that sounded like a hard slap...he finally arrives the room where the voices were coming from, the door was slight opened...he peeked in and his eyes widened at what he saw:

Raf laying against a wall, with almost no clothes covering her wounded body...her body was covered with dry blood and cuts, her cheeks filled with tears that keep running down her cheeks. And the stalker...just like he had seen him the last time...long blue hair tied on a low ponytail and green eyes...that bastard...

He saw him cupping Raf's chin in his hand "I will tell you one more time...be mine..."

"I w-will never be yours...never..."

"You stupid angel, you still think of that damned devil don't you!? You will never be together! Choose me and you will have a better life!"

"I...I would r-rather die...loving a devil...than live my life next to you..."

"You stupid angel...if that's what you want to badly, then so be it"

Sulfus widened his eyes when he saw the wicked smile on the angel's face and his wings being activated to attack his angel...he had to do something...!

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

The gun tightly held by his pale hands, the trigger ready to be pulled...sweat runs down his face as he gains the courage to enter the room, as he waits for the right moment to act...the screams and begs of his angel, of his beloved, echoes painfully through his ears.

How badly he wants to go in there but he must be patient. One wrong step and both of them could end up dead. He knows that _he_ is and has touched her in unforgivable ways, he just wants to go in there, kill that bastard and comfort Raf in his arms, never letting her go.

He had promised he would find her and he finally has, the moment has arrived. Raf begs _him_ to end with her life once and for all, to end with all the torture she has gone through during all these months. Sulfus knows that she is crying as she says that, he can hear her broken, weak voice...

He hears a laugh, a cruel laugh and then another gun ready to be used. He hears _him_ telling her that her wish will come true. The moment to act has arrived. The devil kicks the door open with his feet and points the gun towards the bastard...

And then...

BANG

BANG

The devil shoots two bullets into the bastard's back, he watches him making a painful and short sound before he fell to the floor...without moving...

Sulfus breathes hard as he drops the gun in his hand, still recovering from what he had just done...he knew perfectly well what he had just done but he wondered where he had found the courage to use a gun...something he had never done before...

Raf's whimpers are what woke him up from his train of thoughts, he looked up and quickly run to her. He kneeled down in front of her and touched slowly her arm but she quickly flinched away...she wasn't even looking at who was touching her!

"S-Stay a-away..." she whimpered

"Raf...Raf it's me!"

"Stay away...stay away...!" she shook her head and Sulfus grabbed both her arms

"Raf look at me!"

The girl keep shaking her head "No, no, NO! Stay away from me!"

"Raf, it's me Sulfus! Look at me!" he let her arms go and grabbed her face with both his hands "It's okay Raf, it's alright, it's me!" the girl very slowly began opening her eyes to look at him

"S-Su-Sulfus...?"

He nodded "Yes, it's me" he showed her a small smile before she threw herself into his arms and cried desperately in his chest. He held her tightly, trying to comfort her "It's alright...it's over now, I'm here...he won't hurt you again..." he caressed her hair gently "It's okay my love...it's okay...everything will be fine..."

TBC...


	7. The Decision

**I Will Find You**

**Chapter 6 – The Decision**

It had taken long minutes, maybe an hour, for Raf finally to calm down from her cry on Sulfus' chest. His shirt was now completely wet due to her tears but he didn't care about it, there were more things to worry about than a simple wet shirt...he finally had saved Raf, he had her in his arms now sleeping but not peacefully...he looked behind him to look at the corpse of the angel...what was he going to do...not just with the body but also with the fact he now didn't have powers, how was he going to explain that to everyone when he showed up at school with Raf in his arms?

He would have to hide a few things...but he would think better on it later, he had to take Raf back now. The boy took off his jacket and covered the angel's almost nude body. He couldn't help kiss her forehead. He picked her up in his arms and began walking away from that place; it would take a while to arrive school because now he didn't have his powers or his wings.

~*.*~

"What do you mean Sulfus is missing?!" yelled Temptel "We don't need more people to go missing!"

"Well we told him about the police closing Raf's case" started Cabiria "And then he run off and since then, we haven't seen him, we have looked every single place of school."

"And the places outside school?"

"We did as well" said Kabale "We checked the beach, the mall, the park, everywhere, he is found nowhere!"

"This is not good..." Temptel sighed "Alright, come with me, we need to report this to Arkhan"

~*.*~

Arkhan sighed, he just couldn't believe in what Temptel had just told him! Sulfus was missing too! First Raf and now him!

"You three are _sure_ that you have no idea of any place he could have gone?"

"No, as we said we have checked every place inside and outside school, we can't find him!"

Miki put her hand under her chin; she had a thoughtful expression on her face "What if..." they all looked at her "You said that he went missing right after you told him that Raf's case had been closed right? What if he isn't missing at all? What if he has gone looking for her?"

"It's not a possibility we can exclude...it has been always clear as water that Raf and Sulfus never forgot the feelings they had for each other..." said Urie

"You are right halo head...and ever since Raf went missing that Sulfus has been acting really weird, he no longer made fun of you, he no longer felt like hanging out with us and he locked himself a lot in his bedroom..." said Cabiria "Clear signs that he was suffering in silence for Raf's disappearance..."

"And maybe he was doing something else..." added Miki

"Like what?"

"Like searching for Raf on his own..."

"No that's impossible, none of you has assisted any of the meetings we had with the police of Angie Town and we had guards outside the doors to make sure none of you spied!" said Temptel...Miki was about to answer her response when suddenly all the mascots came out from their hiding spots, flying next to their owners as if transmitting a message

"For the horns of the devil, they all have received a message from Basilisk saying that Sulfus is about to arrive to school and...he has got..."

~*.*~

"Raf!"

The six eternals run to their friends who had just arrived the main hall of the school, Raf was still sleeping in Sulfus' arms, her face was covered in sweat and her forehead frowned, she might be having a nightmare...

"Oh my god...you...you found her!" said Urie "But...but how...and...and where?!"

"And most of all why are you in your human form?"

Sulfus sighed at the questions "I will answer all of your questions but right now we need to take her to the infirmary, she needs help" the eternals nodded and helped the young ex-devil fly towards the infirmary on the next floor. Once they arrived there, waiting for them were the two teachers and the angels' doctor, the three told them to stay outside while they took Raf inside the infirmary and took care of her wounds.

About an hour later they came out and Sulfus knew it was time for him to explain everything to them...but he first he wanted to make sure Raf was out of danger.

"How is she?" asked Urie before Sulfus could do the same

Arkhan sighed "She is pretty damaged...unfortunately Raf has suffered several wounds and was also raped and tortured a lot...we managed to heal her the best we could and those wounds should begin healing soon but.."

"But...?"

Temptel went on "Her physical wounds will heal but we can't say the same for her spirit...she moved a lot when we touched her as if trying to run away from us and kept mumbling things as for us to get away, to not touch her and all...she might be traumatized for the rest of her life"

Sulfus sighed and sat down on the chair, putting his head between his hands "This is what I feared...she acted the same way with me when I saved her, she thinks we are all her kidnapper and that we are going to hurt her..."

"You are right and speaking of such, start speaking boy, you have got a lot to explain!" said Temptel

The boy passed a hand through his raven blue hair and sighed once again...how could he start this..."Alright...for the past months I have followed the investigation of the police in Raf's case, I felt that something was missing, something that they weren't finding out and of course they wouldn't believe in the suspects of a devil..." he still wasn't going to tell them about this dream which were what lead him to Raf..."So I began doing my own search, my own theories and every time the police came here, I would send Basilisk to spy on them and then he would show me your conversations"

"When they decided to cancel the investigation...I became...desperate, it was like they were doing any kind of efforts to find her and I wasn't going to let her sink into oblivion, she might not mean anything to them but she meant and means a lot to me and I knew she was in danger...so I...I made a pact with someone, my powers in exchange of Raf's location..."

"Who is this 'someone'?"

"I'm not telling...all you need to know is that I no longer have got my powers but I found Raf...it was an angel who had kidnapped her" he eyed Raf's friends "_That_ angel..." the girls' eyes widened in surprise...

"And what happened to him?"

He sighed, there came the hardest part..."I...was planning on just fighting him, knock him unconscious and take Raf out of there...but I...had kill him...if I hadn't done it, Raf would be dead..."

Temptel shook her head "I can't believe this...Sulfus you DO know that you are in trouble, don't you? They will eventually find the body and you will be accused of murder!"

Sulfus growled "Don't you think I'm aware of that?!"

"The only thing that can save you is Raf telling everything that happened and then they would obviously see that what you did was to save yourself and her" said Cabiria

"No...I'm not doing that to Raf, I'm not going to force her to remember the moments she has lived in the last months by the hands of that bastard" he said in a decided tone

"Then how do you expect to save your ass?!"

"I'm not..." he looked at them "I will do all the time I will have to do for having killed that angel...as for Raf, I think the best for her is if someone makes her forget everything she has lived in those months..."

TBC...


	8. Confused

**I Will Find You**

**Chapter 7 – Confusion**

"Do you have any idea of what you're suggesting, Sulfus?!" said Temptel, shocked with the decision of her student "Are you really willing to go to prison just to protect...an angel?!"

Sulfus raised his head, his amber eyes glared at the teacher; he frowned "Yes. Yes I am willing to do it and much more for Raf, she is not just an angel to me, she is the girl I love and if depends on me she won't have to remember ever again those months. I don't give a shit if our love is forbidden or not, it's my life, my decisions. If you don't agree in erasing those months from her memory then I will find a way to do it myself."

"Sulfus..." whispered Urie "Are you...are you really willing to do all of this to protect our friend...? Do you really love her that much...?"

"I do and like I said before, I will do this and much more for her. Even if I have got to spend the rest of my life in prison." He looked at them "Now...will you help me or will I have to do it myself?"

None of them had the chance to respond because they suddenly heard a murmur, a moan coming from inside the room where Raf was resting. They all entered in the room and saw the angel tossing around in bed, she was for sure having another nightmare because her forehead was wrinkled, a painful expression on her face and she murmured continuously the same words:

"D-Don't touch me..." and "S-Stay away..." the angel's friends approached her carefully, how they hated to see their friend like this, especially knowing they couldn't do anything to stop her suffering.

"She is most likely dreaming with that bastard..." said Sulfus, sighing with frustration. The girls looked at him...maybe he was right...maybe they should make her forget what she went through in these months...Urie walked a bit closer to her best friend and very slowly put a hand on her arm. Raf immediately opened her eyes, they were widened by the fear and surprise of being awakened suddenly.

"Raf?" whispered Urie, the girl slowly looked at her "Raf, it's alright, it's me, it's us your friends" the brown haired angel was about to grab the girl's hand but Sulfus stopped her from doing it.

"Urie don't do it" he said immediately, the girl looked at him confused "Don't touch her. Talk to her, try to bring her back to reality, she is still too inside the dream, if we try to touch her she might think we want to harm her."

The angel nodded slowly and looked back at the blonde angel who was looking at all of them with a scared look. As soon as she saw that look, Urie knew that what Sulfus had just said was indeed true, she was afraid of them and any sudden move could make her think they wanted to hurt her, the same way her kidnapper had. So she decided to do as the ex-devil had told her and try to speak to her. The others decided to keep in silence.

"Raf, do you know who I am? Do you recognize me?" Raf looked at her slowly, still a bit scared, Urie did nothing to force her, she keep looking at her calmly, waiting for some kind of reaction "We are all friends here, Raf. Nobody is going to hurt you."

"U..." they all seemed to notice the small reaction from the blonde angel and stayed attentive "U...U-Urie...?" Urie passed from surprised to relaxed and showed her a warm small and caring smile, she nodded.

"Yes, Raf, it's me" suddenly caught by surprise, Urie wasn't expecting for Raf to suddenly throw herself in her arms and starting to cry in her chest, a cry that seemed to be relieved for the blonde angel who now seemed to know that she was with her friends and safe but how long would it last? Urie slowly wrapped her arms around her friend, one hand on her hair; the other on her back, Raf seemed to accept quite well these moves so she stayed like that.

"It's okay Raf, I'm here girl...we're all here, he is gone, he can't and won't hurt you anymore" whispered the girl while caressing her friend's hair. Dolce and Miki soon sat down on the bed too and slowly put their arms around Raf, the three tried to calm down the young angel who couldn't just stop crying.

After what seemed to be eternity, Raf finally calmed down but she was so exhausted that she ended up falling asleep on her friends' arms. Dolce and Miki helped Urie laying down and covering Raf with the blankets of the bed. Then they all turned around to look at Arkhan and Temptel.

"Professor Arkhan...I think Sulfus is right, if we don't erase Raf's memories then she will never be the same, even if that guy is dead, he will continue haunting her forever in her dreams!"

Arkhan sighed "Yes, I've been thinking about it...I think it is the best for Raf...if only her memories weren't the key to help Sulfus escape prison."

"I can handle myself perfectly in prison. Just do it." Stated the boy with a determinate look in his amber eyes, all the others sighed...looked like there was no going back in the decision.

~*.*~

"Raf? Raf are you awake?" the blonde angel heard a voice calling her, she couldn't figure out who it was because it was echoing too much in her head, so the girl began forcing herself to open her eyes. At first she saw light, then slowly began seeing blurs of many colors, dark blue, pink, brown, purple, black, orange...those blurs little by little began gaining form at the girl's eyes and finally formed into her friends and the devils.

Urie and Sulfus were sitting next to her, smiling. Raf blinked her blue eyes and slowly stood up, helped by Urie.

"What...what happened...?" murmured the girl, looking around herself and figuring out that she was in infirmary.

"You just woke up from a coma Raf"

"A coma...?"

"Yes, we were in the middle of a challenge and you suddenly fell, you hit with your head and fainted. The doctor said you were in a coma, it has been a few months" explained Sulfus

"I don't...I don't remember any challenge..." murmured the girl

"The doctor said it was normal if you didn't remember a few things, the hit was very hard but don't worry you will recover them, you will see" continued the boy

"Oh..." then she looked better at him and frowned "Why...why are you in your human form, Sulfus?"

Sulfus was about to answer when suddenly two malebolgias entered the infirmary. Everyone but Raf in that room knew very well what they had come from...the thing was how they were going to explain it to Raf.

"Sulfus..." said one of them, the boy stood up and looked at them with a hard look

"That's me..."

"You're coming with us. You've been accused of murder!"

TBC...


	9. False Explanations

**I Will Find You**

**Chapter 8 – False Explanations**

Raf was laying on her bed, her mind was filled with thoughts, confused thoughts, she didn't know what to think...the person she loved had been taken away, arrested for having committed murder! MURDER! She refused to believe that Sulfus could do something like that...yes he was a devil; he could be or have been cold, vain, and violent but kill? No...no, Sulfus couldn't do something like this...not her Sulfus...

Cox came out of Raf's belt buckle and flew in front of her owner's face, the angel sighed and extended her hand out so her mascot could rest on her hand.

"Sulfus could never kill someone Cox...I know him, I've known him for three years, and I know he could never do such a horrible thing...I think they are hiding something from me, that explanation they gave to me was very weird..."

_"M-Murder? Sulfus what are they talking about?" asked the blonde girl, shocked with what the Malebolgias had said..._

_"It's okay Raf, they are right..." murmured Sulfus without looking at her_

_"W-What...?"_

_"I killed that angel who was obsessed with you..."_

_Raf's blue eyes widened "But...why...?"_

_"While you were in coma, I found that guy one day close to your bed and I became very angry...I expelled him from the school but he promised to come back...I went crazy with the thought of him coming close to you ever again, so I killed him..." the Malebolgias came closer to the boy and put the handcuffs on his wrists, before they took him away, Sulfus looked back at Raf and gave her a sad smile "Everything will be okay Raf, I promise you"_

"Plus that doesn't explain the why of Sulfus being in his human form when I woke up...this is all too strange...they are hiding something from me, I know it, I feel it..." she sighed, what could she do to help her beloved...? She didn't know...but she wanted to find a way...

"SSSHHHT!" Raf jumped from the surprise of hearing that hiss coming from the feet of the bed, she looked in that direction and found none other than Basilisk

"Basilisk? What are you doing here?" the girl extended her arm so the coral snake could wrap itself around it, she knew the snake wouldn't hurt her due to her being very close and important to his owner "I thought you were with Sulfus, plus how did you manage to get to Golden School..."

The snake hissed again but the girl sighed sadly "I can't understand you unfortunately...only Sulfus can...but maybe..." she looked at Cox "Cox can you understand Basilisk?"

"BZZZ!" Raf understood the answer from her mascot and smiled as Cox began telling her what Basilisk wanted to say

"What? Sulfus is closer than we think?" Basilisk trailed from the girl's arm to out of the bed, it hissed again and Cox transmitted the message as a 'He says to follow him', Raf didn't hesitate another second and flew after the snake. They wandered around the school's halls for a while; luckily nobody was there due to being in classes, the reason Raf wasn't was because Arkhan had decided to give her a break of a few days. The snake lead them to another hall, Raf remembered this seemed to be the same hall she and Sulfus ended their chasing around school in the first year and ended by the doors of the Portraits Room. Basilisk stopped in front of a wall.

Raf looked at the wall puzzled until Basilisk hissed one more time and Cox indicated her to touch a particular piece of brick. The girl looked around to make sure nobody was watching her before she pressed the brick; it went inside and a few more bricks opened creating an entrance followed by many stairs going down leading to a door that for now to Raf couldn't be seen. The angel began walking downstairs and the bricks covered the entrance again, Cox didn't need to be asked, its eyes shone and created a double lantern, leading the way to Raf.

"What is this place...?" murmured the girl when she arrived the end of the stairs, it looked like dudgeons since it had many cells, she looked down at Basilisk and began following him once again when he trailed again in the direction to one of the cells. The girl gasped when she saw that inside one of the cells was a shrunk and trembling figure, a figure that she immediately recognized "Sulfus...?"

The ex-devil looked up once he heard her voice "Raf...? What...what are you doing in here...?"

"Basilisk lead me here, I had to see you, do you know how worried I am?" the girl reached out her hand, Sulfus was close enough for her to be able to touch his hand, she gasped when she realized how cold his hands were "You're so cold"

Sulfus smiled slightly "This...isn't the warmest place"

"Why are you still in our human form...? Why didn't you use your fire to warm yourself?"

"They took away my powers so I wouldn't try to escape..." he lied, Raf frowned, Sulfus had always been good in lying but this one she easily detected it! Sure it would make sense for them to take away his powers but he has been in his human form ever since he was taken away and that had been two days ago! No...something was wrong here, he was hiding something from her, she knew it...

"What are you hiding from me Sulfus...?"

The boy widened slightly eyes "What makes you think I'm hiding something from you?"

"Because you are in your human form ever since they took you away, two days ago, plus if they wanted to stop you from escaping they could have just used the enneagram instead of making you stay in your human form!"

Sulfus looked away, damn...she had caught him...but he couldn't tell her the truth or else erasing her memory from these months would have been in vain...he had to do something...he looked back at her and held her hand in both his own.

"Sulfus...I...I refuse to believe you killed someone, you're not a murderer...I know you!" the girl was in verge of tears which caused a pain in the boy's heart, he hated to see her suffering like this "You can't pay for something you didn't do, it's not fair! What are you hiding from me? Was I the one who killed him and you're taking my place?!"

"What? No!" he moved his hands from her own to cup her face, his thumbs brushed gently the corners of her eyes and wiped away the tears that were threatening to come out "Raf, you didn't kill anyone, trust me when I tell you that! I killed him; I killed him so he wouldn't come closer to you anymore."

Raf sobbed "But you would never kill someone just because you were jealous of that person coming closer to me...you wouldn't, I would trust in that with my life, you would never kill someone like that!" she sobbed again "What are you hiding from me and why..."

Sulfus caressed her cheeks one more time "Raf...I can't tell you the truth...not when that truth will only make you suffer, but trust me...I'm doing this to help you, to protect you, yes you're right the Malebolgias didn't take away my powers but I can't tell you why and who did it...please stop crying, I can't stand seeing you like this..."

"You...you're always protecting and helping me...I want to do the same for you, for all the times you helped me..."

"I'm afraid this time there isn't a solution my love...all I ask you is to be with me tomorrow, at the judgment...as long as I see you there, I will be fine..."

"Yes...yes of course I will be there..." Sulfus leaned in the best he could and kissed her forehead, smiling then sadly at her

"Now go, you can't be here, I'm not allowed to receive any visits. It would be a problem if they caught you here" reluctantly the angel nodded and stood up "I love you my angel..."

Another tear rolled down Raf's cheek "I love you too..."

"Raf, wait..." she looked back at him "Take Basilisk with you...I can't be there to protect you anymore, so he will do it for me" the coral snake trailed from his owner's arm back to Raf who took him in his arms, she looked back at Sulfus...she couldn't stand seeing him like that any longer, so she just flew away from that place as fast as she could. The hidden brick door opened one more time to let the angel out, the girl tried to wipe her tears away but she just couldn't...Basilisk moved from her hands to her shoulder and hissed at her ear, Cox was still outside his hiding spot and quickly translated the message to her owner.

"There is a way to help Sulfus...?" the snake hissed again "But at a high price...I don't care anymore, I will everything I can to protect Sulfus, he did it for me lots of times, it's time for me to do the same"

TBC...


	10. Saving You

**I Will Find You**

**Chapter 9 – Saving You...**

"Hey beauty, what are you doing in a place like this?" said a demon as he stood up from his chair and approached the hooded blonde girl who had just entered the poorly attended and dangerous bar. Raf frowned and tried to not show her fear however the way that demon was staring at her, actually...the way all these men in the bar were staring at her...hungry, dirty and dangerous looks...all of that made her very uncomfortable but she didn't want to show it...

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, sweetie?" said a devil who was right behind the angel, Basilisk sneaked out of the girl's sleeve and hissed protectively at the two, threatening to give them a poisonous bite..."Whoa calm down your little pet over there, darling..."

Raf was about to say something when a man with dirty brown, wavy hair approached the scene "What's going on here...?" all the men in the bar seemed to be scared just at the sight of the men, most of them returned to what they were doing while others remained in silence, not wanting to say anything, fearing for their life...

"We...we were just...trying to find out what this girl is doing here" finally answered the demon, yet he spoke very slowly, fearing that he could say something that would anger the man...

"In other words, you were messing up with my guest..." the man sighed disappointedly before snapping his fingers, a purple smoke surrounded the demon and when it disappeared, there was no longer a demon but a small rat instead...Raf's blue eyes widened in surprise and shock as she slowly looked back at the man, gaping...

"Now...let's go inside my office, my dear, it's more comfortable than talking in the middle of this mess" he put an arm around the angel's shoulders and guided her inside the office "I guess there is no need for formal introductions, I'm sure your boyfriend's mascot must have already told you who I am" he said glancing slightly at the coral snake who was wrapped around the girl's arm.

"Uh...yes...you are Conray...but we have never met before...how do you..."

"Know who you are? That's one of the many things I'm capable of my dear Raf" he closed the door of the office, snapped once again his fingers and the lights went on. Conray walked to his chair and sat down, signalizing then the other chair to Raf. The girl hesitantly sat down, she was very nervous and she didn't have much time either...soon Sulfus' judgment would start and she wanted to be there for him...

"Now, I can see that you are in a very rush and it's quite understandable, so let's just go straight to the subject. You came here to find out if there was a way to help Sulfus escape from prison...am I right?"

Raf nodded "Yes...Basilisk told me that you could help me...but at a price"

"Yes indeed, there is a price because all magic comes with a price, my dear. However to help you, I must do something to you, something that Sulfus himself wanted to make sure you would never find out, otherwise his efforts to protect you would be all in vain."

Raf blinked her eyes "So...Sulfus is indeed hiding something from me...everyone knows the truth but me?"

Conray nodded "Yes but you must know that they all accepted doing this to you in order to help you"

"What did they do to me...?"

"Raf...you didn't have any accident while doing a challenge with Sulfus nor you were in a coma in the last months. You have been abducted on the night before the return to your school..."

Raf's eyes widened "A-Abducted...?"

"Yes, your kidnapper was no one else than that angel who was obsessed with you" the angel was in shock but let him continue "The police of Angie Town began looking for you but only in your city, this because the guardian if the portal had said he hadn't seen you ever passing through the portal that leads to Earth, the problem there was that your kidnapper had distracted the guardian enough time for him and you, unconscious, to pass through the portal without being noticed by anyone."

"I s-see..."

Conray closed his eyes before he continued "The investigation went on for months but they never found you and ended up giving up, declaring you as dead. Sulfus however, had followed the investigation secretly in order to know how the process was going, when he found out that they had decided to give up on looking for you, he came to me in order to find out where you were."

"I-Is that why Sulfus no longer has got his powers...?"

"Yes it is, that was my trade with him. His powers in exchange of your location which he immediately agreed, I did not force him into anything."

Raf sighed and shook slightly her head "So...Sulfus DID kill my kidnapper...not because he was jealous or he didn't want him to come closer to me...but to save me, to save me from death"

"Indeed my dear...that's the truth..."

"But why would he make me forget all these things, why can't I remember anything that...that happened...?"

"Please dearie, don't be mad at him, he was only protecting you as any good boyfriend would. You keep having nightmares, thinking that everyone around you wanted to hurt you, so in order to help you go on with your life and with no traumas, Sulfus decided that the best was to erase your memories of these months, that's the reason of why you can't remember anything that happened to you while you were held captive by that angel."

The angel sighed, trying to swallow everything that has just been told to her by that man...she ran both her hands through her face and hair before taking another deep breath, she opened her celestial blue eyes and stared at the men.

"I see that you do know everything that has happened to me, to us...I won't ask how you do because...I can see you are a powerful wizard...but since you know a lot, then tell me...there must be a way for me to save Sulfus from being condoned to a huge sentence for having killed my kidnapper...my words won't be enough, am I right...?"

Conray nodded "Indeed dearie, your words won't be enough, otherwise everyone, your friends and his friends, could prove that what he did was to protect you and not out of jealously as the others think by just stating what I just told you..."

"Then what can I do...I will do anything to help Sulfus...he has done so much for me ever since we met and I never repaid him enough...just telling him 'thank you' and 'I love you' aren't enough for me anymore..."

The man chuckled slightly "You two are without any kind of doubts perfect for each other..." he stood up from his chair and walked a bit towards the girl "You know, he told me exactly the same words to me when he came asking me for help in order to find you." This time he showed a sincere smile "This kind of pure love is very rare and hard to find, such determination and passion to help each other, not many would have the courage you two have..."

"Then will you help me?"

"Yes, yes I will. But you will have to pay me the same price that your devil did...and in exchange I will return to you, your memories of these months, that's the only that can save Sulfus from prison..." he looked at her in the eyes "And I can only return them to you if you are ready to accept them again in your mind...it won't be easy..."

The girl hesitated a bit, she wanted to help Sulfus more than ever but according to what Conray had told her, these memories were extremely painful...so much that Sulfus had decided to erase them for her own good...but it was now because of that he could go in prison...for a very long time...and he had done so much for her...no...she had to do something...

"I accept..."

~*.*~

The court room was in deep silence, on the left side of the room stood the high spheres, the seraphs and the angels that wanted to assist the judgment, among them were Raf's friends, Urie, Miki and Dolce. On the right side of the room stood the low spheres, the malebolgias and the devils assisting the judgment, among them were Sulfus' friends, Kabale, Cabiria and Gas.

In the middle of both sides where angels and devils were standing, was the judge, a woman with curly, dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes, she was wearing a long blue dress and a small silver crown on the top of her head. On her head also could be seen dark pink horns and a salmon colored halo. On her back were a salmon colored angel wing and a dark pink devil wing. She was no other than Queen Rayla (*), the queen of skies, the one who decided the fates of all angels and devils, the one who gave the birth powers when an angel or a devil were born.

In the middle of the room and also the center of all attentions stood the now human Sulfus, standing up and with his hands tied with the tight handcuffs. The boy looked worried, not because of the judgment, for he already knew what most likely would be his fate but because the most important person to him wasn't in there...his angel wasn't there for him, but she had promised...why wasn't she here...

_'Raf...where are you...?'_

TBC...

*Queen Rayla is my OC, she rules all the skies and as described above in the story she decides the fates of angels and devils, she also gives the powers to an angel or a devil that has been born but not the powers that are conquered with strength, dedication and love (for example she would have given Sulfus the power of Fire and Strenght, which are Fire Fly and Body Fly but the other powers were not given to him by her but conquered by him by himself).

The high and low spheres are under the orders of Queen Rayla and rule Angie Town and Zolfanello City however later on in another story of mine, Rayla gives birth to twin girls, an angel, Luce, and a devil, Lucifer, who should be the future rulers of Angie Town and Zolfanello City under the help of the High and Low Spheres and of course their mother.

The next chapter is the last one and is RATED M! Be warned! But don't worry, if you don't want to read that part, I will put that scene in bold so you can jump the scene if you don't want to read it.


End file.
